


Rick and Morty's Mysterious Trip to the Candy Kingdom

by CatSword



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSword/pseuds/CatSword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Morty wake up and find themselves in the Candy Kingdom, being accused of kidnapping Princess Bubblegum and unable to get home. How will they prove their innocence? Rated K plus for alcohol references in the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick and Morty's Mysterious Trip to the Candy Kingdom

_Groan..._

Rick opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground somewhere, but it didn't look familiar, like most of the places he woke up in after getting drunk. He saw his grandson, Morty, was lying next to him, passed out and snoring.

 _We must be in some alternate universe,_ Rick thought. The place definitely didn't look like anything in their universe. Everything appeared to be made out of...candy? Rick turned to Morty.

"Morty." Rick stated, shaking Morty awake. "Morty, we gotta get back to our universe. Morty? Morty?"

"Yes, Jessica, I do take your hand in marriage..." Morty moaned in his sleep. Rick hated to disturb his fantasy, but...

"MORTY!" Rick yelled. Morty was suddenly shaken awake.

"Wha?" Morty asked in a daze, rubbing his eyes and looking around. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea what happened last night, but we're in some sort of alternate universe. Come on, let's go home."

"Oh, my head." Morty said, pressing his hand against his head. "I don't wanna move."

"Come on, you big baby! What are you, hungover or something?"

"I don't know, I just feel really...bad." Morty moaned, rolling over and groaning. "Hey, what smells like candy?"

"Everything seems to." Rick said, looking around at all the buildings made out of candy. "We must've ended up in some kind of candy universe last night. Come on, we gotta go."

"My legs want to move but my head doesn't, Rick."

"What is it with you? Come on, I'll carry you to the portal."

Rick grabbed ahold of Morty, who let out a groan as Rick picked him up, and tried to find the portal.

"Hello? Portal?" Rick asked. "Where's the portal? I guess I'd better go look for-"

Suddenly, Rick couldn't speak. He was being shoved into a bag with Morty still in his hands by two people wearing black suits. Rick tried to scream at them but could barely breathe. Morty was also horrified, but was too sick to try to say anything. They could tell they were being dragged off to somewhere as they shook in the bag.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally stopped moving, the two people in black suits pulled Rick and Morty out of the bag and sat them down at a desk. The room was pitch black...well, at least it was, until suddenly a bright light was shined in both their faces.

 **"WHERE'S PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM?"** One of them asked. Rick was about to start yelling at them out of confusion and anger when he realized the person who was interrogating him no longer had the black suit on, revealing that they were a talking dog. Rick let out of a chuckle.

"Man, this candy universe has talking dogs too? We all know how much of a disaster those turn out to be, right Morty?" Rick said with a laugh, before realizing his grandson wasn't laughing.

"The light..." Morty said, his head flat on the desk. "It burns."

"This is no laughing matter!" The other person said, slamming their hand on the desk. Rick saw that it was a young boy wearing entirely white and blue and armed with a sword.

"Are you even old enough to be a detective?" Rick asked with a laugh. Morty was still lying his head on the desk and groaning.

"We're not detectives, we're adventurers! I'm Finn and my partner's Jake." The young boy named Finn said. "We just received a report that you two were responsible in the disappearance of Princess Bubblegum, so it's our job to investigate."

"Princess Bubblegum? What is that, like a pet name?"

"Don't play stupid with us!" Jake barked (no pun intended). He held up a picture of Princess Bubblegum. Rick stared at the picture. She was made entirely out of bubblegum?

"What would I do with a chick who's made entirely out of bubblegum?" Rick asked. "I'm sure there's some kinky freak out there who wants one, but that's not my type. Also, who's making reports about us? We're from an alternate universe."

"An alternate universe?" Jake asked. "You both do look different. What species are you two?"

"Human." Rick replied.

Finn looked at them in shock. "You mean there's an alternate universe with more humans?"

"Yep."

"Not important right now, Finn." Jake said to Finn. "We received a report you two were at a bar, got drunk and kidnapped Princess Bubblegum."

"At a bar?" Rick asked. Well, that explained it. Somehow his judgment slipped at the bar and he let Morty get drunk, which explained his sickness; probably a hangover. "Oh, man, Morty, first time drinking and you're super hungover. I've got some remedies at home for that."

"I'll be okay for now." Morty said, still lying his head down on the desk.

"Well, if you two didn't kidnap Princess Bubblegum, who did?" Finn asked.

"Who knows? I don't know a thing about this universe. Why did we even teleport to a place that's like this? Weird..." Rick said. "Come on, Morty, let's go home. This clearly has nothing to do with us. Just first we gotta find the portal..."

"The portal?" Jake asked. "Oh, yeah, there was a portal there. The police took it as evidence."

Rick stood up in anger. " _What?_   You mean your stupid policemen have my portal?!"

"How did you even make a portal that traveled here anyways?" Finn asked.

"Not important right now. Where's the police station?"

"It's a couple of blocks away."

"Can you lead us there?"

"Sure."

"Come on, Morty, we're getting our portal back!" Rick yelled, following behind Finn and Jake as they walked out of the room. Morty stood up, let out a groan, and followed with his hand on his head.


End file.
